LUCHANDO POR EL AMOR DE HINATA
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: EN MEDIO DE DECICIONES SORPRENDENTES: SASUKE,HINATA Y MINATO LLEGAN A FORMAR UN EQUIPO,PERO MINATO Y HINATA SE ENAMORAN DESDE QUE SE VEN POR PRIMERA VEZ Y DECIDEN MANTENERLO EN SECRETO, SIN SABER QUE SASUKE LO DESCUBRE E INTENTARA DESTRIR A MINATO PARA QUEDARSE CON HINAT¿QUIEN SE QUEDARA CON HINATA?SOLO EL DESTINO LO DECIDE.. ABVER: LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaaa a todos wiiiiwiiiiii disfruten de esta historia.

Nota malvada. Dejen reviews si no no habrá luna de miel para minato.

* * *

Las hojas marchitas de los árboles eran arrastradas por la fuerte brisa del viento, el cielo gris anunciaba la llegada de una tormenta helada, muy pronto llegaría la nevada, pero aquel clima no parecía afectar a la multitud arremolinada que se hallaba a fuera de la torre del hokage escuchando los nuevos planes que este tenía. Por primera vez en la historia todas las naciones guerreras formarían grupos con integrantes de diversas aldeas, con el único objetivo de fortalecer alianzas y así evitar futuras guerras que amenazarían los tratados de paz que existían actualmente.

Después de que la noticia fuera tomada con buenos y malos ojos, en medio de la multitud se distinguía la silueta de una niña de unos once años, su rostro al igual que su mirada reflejaban dudas mezcladas con temores, ella era muy tímida para hablar con desconocidos, ni siquiera en sus años en la academia había sido capaz de entablar una conversación normal sin tartamudear, pero ahora ella sabia que eso tendría que cambiar tendría que dejar de lado su timidez para poder relacionarse con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.¿por que la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que fue a parar a formar equipo con las personas menos pensadas? Sasuke Uchiha estaba en su grupo a demás de un tal Minato Namizake que ni siquiera conocía, pero bueno esa era su suerte solo esperaba no tener problemas con ellos.

Después de que Hinata tuviera ese debate mental, se dirigió al espeso bosque con la intención de llegar a su laguna y poder dejar de lado sus temores, una vez hubo llegado ahí se quito su chamarra y sus zapatos, sin importarle que la temperatura empezase a bajar rápidamente, al poco tiempo ella ya estaba danzando en medio de la laguna, sus movimientos eran elegantes, delicados y perfectos, sus largos cabellos azulados se mecían suavemente con cada movimiento, sus bellos ojos perlados centellaban más que el brillo de la laguna, su piel blanca tenia la apariencia de una fina ceda, su pequeño cuerpo apenas era cubierto por una blusa blanca de encajes con botones, los cuales dos se soltaron y dejaban ver el inicio de sus pequeñitos senos los cuales subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración, y sus pálidas piernas solo estaban cubiertas por un pantalón de tela.

Poco a poco la tormenta de nieve había llegado, pero aun así Hinata seguía danzando sin importarle el fuerte viento o la sensación helada y húmeda que recorría las plantas de sus pies, esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en la cual ella podía sentirse libre, internamente deseaba con todo el corazón ser libre al igual que un pajarito esperando ansioso a que le abran la puerta de su jaula para poder estirar sus alas y emprender su deseado camino.

Pero en el fondo Hinata sabia que aquel sueño solo fuera una ilusión, ¿Cómo podría ser libre si estaba encadenada a una familia que la odiaba? ¿Cómo ser libre si siempre destrozaba sus ilusiones? ¿Cómo ser libre si nadie te apoya? Pero sobre todo ¿Cómo ser libre si todos incluyendo a tu propio padre deseaban verte muerta para no sentirse avergonzados de una persona que no es capaz de lastimar a nadie, a una persona que es capaz de ver el bien incluso en la persona mas cruel de todas, a una persona que prefiere defender a otros antes que a ella misma, a una persona que es capaz de perdonar sin dejar ningún rastro de odio, rencor o malicia.

Esa era la vida de Hinata Hyuga una persona como muy pocas, una persona que tal vez seria capaz de cambiar el destino del clan Hyuga, pero eso solo el tiempo lo diría. Ahora tenia que asistir a la villa Uchiha donde se reunirían el encargado de su equipo y el nuevo integrante, sin mucha prisa se alisto y emprendió su marcha, a lo largo del trayecto se preguntaba si encontraría la fuerza necesaria par afrontar un nuevo día.

-En poco tiempo ella ya estaba en la puerta de aquella imponente residencia, toco un par de veces la puerta hasta que esta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de una bella mujer de piel morena de ojos negros y cabellos azules oscuros, con mucho cuidado Hinata se presento y le explico el por que de su presencia, obteniendo por respuesta una bella sonrisa calida para luego guiarla a dentro de la sala, una vez ahí Hinata agradeció con una reverencia en señal de respeto y agradecimiento. Mikoto solo se sentó frente a ella mientras le analizaba con la mirada, esta acción provoco que Hinata inquietara y preguntara si ocurría algo, la respuesta de la mujer provoco que ella se sonrojara ferozmente, prácticamente esta quería saber todo sobre su vida, desde si tenia novio o algún pretendiente o si ya estaba comprometida, la única respuesta que pudo brindar fue un sutil no, Mikoto intento averiguar algo más, pero le fue inútil, pues otra vez tocaban la puerta, algo molesta fue atender, pero su molestia desapareció ahí esperando afuera estaba su mejor amiga Yukio Kurenai y detrás de el un pequeño que se escondía tímidamente tras la espalda de su amiga, con más ganas que nunca ella les invito a pasar, por otro lado Hinata estaba entretenida cargando a un hermoso gatito blanco con diminutas manchas amarillas, tan entretenida que estaba ella que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los nuevos invitados, para cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que estos la miraban atentamente, sin poder controlar su pena se sonrojo y se disculpo para después presentarse, después de este acto kurenai se presento y luego presento a su acompañante, ese instante el tiempo se detuvo, por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad la luna y el cielo azul se encontraron para no ser separados nunca más.

-Aquel encuentro acaba de marcar el destino de dos personas que inconcientemente se estuvieron buscando por mucho tiempo, aquel encuentro marcaría el inicio de una vida de llena de sufrimiento y amor que dos seres pudieran vivir.

Continuara…..

**Nota malvada este capitulo va dedicado a mi hermoso gatito pancho que ya tiene un año de vida y a pesar de que es un cholero y un desgraciado que siempre se como me mi carne lo amo y espero que este conmigo muchos años mas.**

**…... feliz cumpleaños panchito…**


	2. nuestro primer beso

Holaaaaaa a todos antes que nada agradecerles por su apoyo aun que lo tenga, pero ni modo a seguir escribiendo por que es lo que más me gusta y ya saben necesito sus reviews LOS NECESITO, PRECIOSO, MI PRECIOSO JAJAJAJAJAJA

SIN MAS DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO….

* * *

El manto nocturno estaba cubierto por blancas nubes, la fuerza del viento azotaba los árboles y las casas, las calles desiertas indicaban que todos estaban en sus hogares buscando el calor casi inexistente que había, pero en la residencia Uchiha el cruel frió era remplazado por un calor que si bien no era exagerado era lo suficiente para calentarlos.

Hinata, Minato, Sasuke y los demás comían tranquilamente, ajenos a lo que pasaba en el exterior, a lo largo de la cena la heredera Hyuga conversaba alegremente con su nuevo amigo, ambos reían y renegaban después de una guerra de dedos gordos donde Minato fue el vencedor, esto provoco que Hinata frunciera el ceño e intentara rebatir pero solo logro que Minato tomara sus manos entre las suyas y luego las besara con sumo cuidado, para luego susurrarle que al finalizar la cena ella tendría su revancha, esto provoco que sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeran de rojo causando gracia al Namizake.

Muy pronto la cena ya había finalizado y la primera en marcharse fue Kurenai y solo quedaban Minato, Hinata y Sasuke pero este ultimo se encontraba bastante molesto, durante toda la cena había sido ignorado por sus invitados incluso por su madre, aquel extranjero se había se había convertido en el centro de atención, pero también había algo más que el fondo le molestaba, aquella niña, aquella Hyuga ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo más parecía que ni siquiera había notado su presencia y aquello lo descolocaba completamente, por primera vez en su vida sintió su orgullo herido, pero decidió olvidarlo estaba seguro que a la primera oportunidad esta se le lanzaría a sus abrazos como las demás y con esos pensamientos se retiro sin despedirse de nadie.

Mikoto se disculpo por la actitud de su hijo, asegurando que estaba cansado, Hinata y Minato asintieron y agradecieron por todo para luego querer marcharse, pero se vieron detenidos cuando ella les pedía pasar la noche ahí debido a la fuerte tormenta, Hinata se lo agradeció de corazón pero alego que no podía faltar a su casa pues había reunión de concejo y luego vino el turno de minato diciendo que su casa esta muy cerca de ahí, estas respuestas fueron lo suficientemente creíbles para los dejase ir en paz.

Pronto ambos pequeños caminaban por las calles intentando protegerse de la tormenta, pero esta empeoraba minuto a minuto, Hinata empezaba a temblar al igual que ha minato, pronto una pequeña casa que se dislumbraba a muy cerca de ahí, Minato le explico que ahí era donde el residía y con algo de pena le suplico que se quedara ahí hasta mañana, debido que la mansión Hyuga estaba al otro lado de la aldea además de que la tormenta empezaba tornarse peligrosa, Hinata se negó e intento emprender su camino mientras se despedía, pero no puedo dar si quiera el cuarto paso, pues ahora estaba en los brazos de minato y este no parecía tener intenciones de dejarla ir, ella intento zafarse pero este solo la atrajo más hacia el, mientras decía con voz firme no la dejaría ir hasta que el clima mejorara, Hinata solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía paulatinamente debido a la cercanía de minato.

Después de atravesar la puerta el la soltó suavemente para luego cerrar con llave asegurando que ella no intentara huir, esta acción hizo que Hinata riera por lo bajo mientras murmura que era un exagerado, recibiendo por respuesta un mini discurso sobre seguridad personal, luego de que ambos intentaran tener la razón, acabaron en el suelo haciéndose cosquillas, o más bien Minato era quien le hacia cosquillas a Hinata, pues está solo intentando escapar y controlar sus risas.

-!hay! minato…cos-cosquillas..n-no..!hay!- suplico la pequeña

Jiijijji ¡nunca!-exclamo feliz el Namizake.

Mi-minato..!hay!..ba-basta.. soy..

¿De verdad?- pregunto maliciosamente mientras aumentaba el nivel de las cosquillas provocando que su amiga empezara aponerse sonrojada debido a sus acciones.

-Después de una ardua y larga batalla de cosquillas, Minato estaba encima de Hinata sujetándole suavemente sus muñecas, mientras se veían e intentaban calmar su respiración. Las mejillas de Hinata estaban totalmente sonrojadas además de que sus pequeños labios intentaban exhalar el preciado oxigeno que le faltaba, sus hermosos ojos blancos brillaban más que la luna más que la estrellas. Para Minato aquella imagen era la más perfecta que jamás hubiera visto, pronto sus azules ojos se posaron en los rosados labios de la chica, preguntándose como seria probarlos, si tal vez eran tan exquisitos como aparentaban, con esa duda y extraña ansiedad empezó a acortar la precaria distancia que separaba sus rostros, pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, en ese instante ambos sabían que pasaría, ambos lo deseaban desde el premier momento en que se conocieron, y entones sucedió Minato desapareció los pocos centímetros que se interponían en su objetivo. Y entonces paso sus labios se posaron delicadamente sobre los labios de ella, ese era el primer beso de ambos, un beso por demás ansiado, un beso que significaba el inicio de un amor puro.

-A medida que los segundos pasaban, la timidez pasaba a un segundo plano, pues una seguridad innegable se apoderaba de ellos, la ternura y delicadeza de aquel beso les hacia creer que aquello no era real, tal vez solo era un hermoso sueño del cual ninguno de los dos quería despertar, pero el lo más profundo de su corazón sabia que aquello era tan real como lo que sentían uno por el otro. Muy pronto la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, pero aquello no rompió aquella atmósfera tan bella que se palpaba, Minato volvió a sujetar las frágiles manos de Hinata mientras se levantaba junto con ella, una vez ahí ambos parados en medio de aquella sala que acaba de ser el mudo testigo de una bella muestra de amor, Minato tomo con sus manos uno de los mechones azulados de hinata mientras jugueteaba con ellos, por acto reflejo ella cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar ante las caricias que este le brindaba podía sentir claramente como el delineaba suavemente su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, primero pasando por sus mejillas, luego por sus pestañas y finalmente por sus labios los cuales dejaron escapar un pequeño suspiro que en vano intentó callar, lentamente Hinata abrió sus ojitos obteniendo por imagen la profunda mirada de quien acaba de brindarle su primer beso, ella intento decir algo pero fue callada cuando Minato volvía a besarla con la misma ternura que hace instantes, solo que en esta ocasión ella apretó con fuerza la chaqueta negra que el traía puesta, debido a un súbito mareo que le vino, ella intento calmarse pero otro mareo la azoto al punto que casi se cae, pero Minato logro sujetarla a tiempo para evitar su caída, al momento que la cargaba y la llevaba corriendo a su cuarto, una vez ahí el la deposito en la cama mientras le preguntaba que era lo que le pasaba, Hinata solo le dijo que estaba un poco cansada, minato dudo un momento pero luego saco de su ropero una sabana gruesa para cubrirla, ella intento protestar pero minato ya se había ido, para luego volver a los diez minutos con una taza de te de hierbas servido en una taza de porcelana, Hinata intento pararse pero solo logro apoyarse en el espaldar de la cama, con mucho cuidado ella tomo el te que minato le ofrecía, al poco tiempo ella empezaba a quedarse dormida, esto no paso desapercibido por su acompañante así que solo tuvo que sujetarla suavemente por su cintura y cabeza y ubicarla cómodamente en el mullido colchón.

pero la reacción de ella le sorprendió bastante, Hinata sujeto uno de sus brazos mientras le pedía quedarse a dormir con ella, este intento negarse pero ella solo o miro feo pero tan feo que por un momento el pensó que su vida corría peligro, sin más remedio el apago la luz de su cuarto, dejándolo solo iluminado por los escasos rayos lunares, con pasos torpes el hizo aun lado la sabana y se acomodo junto a hinata mientras que el también se cubría con la manta, ambos estaban frente a frente viéndose fijamente las palabras sobraban sus miradas lo decían todo, minato se acerco más hacia ella para luego jalarla hacia el, para luego depositar un sutil beso en sus labios y en su frente, con esto ultimo ambos se abrazaron como si no existiera un mañana quedándose profundamente dormidos.

CONTINUARA..

…QUIERO MIS REVIEWS..


	3. el peligro se avecina

**Hola a todos disfruten este capitulo, posdata quiero mis reviews**

**Nota malvada ¿Cómo dejo un reviews?**

* * *

El amanecer al fin había llegado y la oscuridad casi había desparecido, pero el frió seguía presente, las calles de konoha estaban cubiertas por un manto blanco, el aire helado chocaban contra los cristales de las ventanas ocasionando su escalofriante sonido, aunque aquello no importaba, pues en una pequeña casa, cubiertos por una calida manta Minato Namizake y Hinata Hyuga dormían placidamente ajenos a todo los que los rodeaba.

Pronto Minato empezó a despertar recibiendo por regalo la imagen más perfecta, al lado suyo Hinata descansaba tranquilamente, para él ella parecía un pequeño ángel enviado por dios para salvarlo de la tristeza y soledad que acompañaban su vida.

Pero ahora sabía que aquello acaba de cambiar, ahora estaba seguro que a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres y camaradas, acaba de encontrara dos nuevas metas para su vida, la primera permanecer siempre al lado de la personita que descansaba a su lado y segundo convertirse en nuevo líder de la aldea escondida entre las sombras.

Después de tener en claros sus metas se levanto teniendo cuidado de no despertar a hinata, sin hacer ruido llego a la cocina y empezó a preparar un delicioso desayuno, después de todo tenían que asistir al examen de prueba final, tan concentrado que estaba en su labor que no se dio cuenta de que su invitada ya se había levantado y lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta, solo cuando reacciono ya era muy tarde, al verla parada ahí con ese aspecto de niña chiquita, no puedo contener las enormes ganas de besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, así que haciendo aun lado la razón y haciendo caso a su corazón se acerco a ella mientras la besaba con toda la dulzura que él era capaz, entre beso y beso susurro un…Buen día Hinata -Chan.., obteniendo por respuesta un sonrojo hermoso y una bella sonrisa, sin mas preámbulos la invito a sentarse y a disfrutar de el mejor desayuno que jamás había probado, Hinata solo le agradeció y se dispuso a comer junto a el, pronto ambos se dieron cuenta que solo faltaba una hora para ir a su encuentro así que se apresuraron en comer, pero un pequeñísimo problema se presento, Hinata no tenia ropa para cambiarse, pero este se soluciono rápidamente, Minato busco entre sus prendas y encontró algo que le serviría.

Al poco tiempo Hinata se encontraba en el baño dejando que el agua tibia recorriera su pequeño cuerpo, primero mojando su cabello, luego su rostro para luego descender sobre su cuello y marcar un camino invisible sobre sus jóvenes senos que parecían montes blancos solo adornados por pequeños botones rosados, además de también deslizarse a través de su cinturita y caderas hasta rozar una zona virginal, hasta perderse por sus pálidas piernas que temblaban al contacto con el agua. Después de permanecer ahí bastante rato salio del baño ya cambiada, por un momento se sintió extraña aquella ropa que traía puesta le hacían ver diferente, pero a la vez le brindaban una seguridad nunca antes sentida, pues esta poseía un perfume cautivador, poderoso pero elegante, ese instante se miro al espejo.. La camisa blanca se ajustaba a su busto pero caía libremente hasta sus muslos, dando la impresión de que fuese más un vestido, y encima un abrigo negro y para finalizar un buzo gris de corte recto que hacia ver sus piernas más pequeñas, y su cabello se encontraba ligeramente rizado, pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver la silueta de Minato, Hinata tuvo que bajar la mirada al notar lo guapo que el se veía, sin duda Minato tenia estilo, su camisa de negra combinaba perfectamente con su chaqueta gris y su pantalón negro le brindaban un aspecto varonil y misterioso, pero Hinata no puedo seguir notando esos detalles pues este se le acerco mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba fuera de la casa, con la intención de salir a su encuentro con sus colegas.

En poco tiempo ambos ya estaban reunidos mientras Kurenai les pedía presentarse debido que no pudieron hacerlo debidamente en la cena, el primero fue el Uchiha.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

-Mis metas es ser el mejor en todo.

-Pasatiempos solo uno entrenar

-Detesto el escándalo

Al terminar Minato fue el segundo.

-Mi nombre es Minato Namizake.

-Mi sueño es ser Hokage de esta aldea y deseo comer todo el ramen que quiera.

-Me gusta la música y el ramen mixto

-Detesto cuando el ramen cuando esta frió y cuando esta demasiado condimentado ni siquiera lo miro y aunque en lo más profundo de mi corazon me duela es así.

-Al terminar de decir esto todos lo miraban como si fuera una persona con un grave problema de adicción.

Luego vino el turno de la heredera Hyuga.

Mi nombre es Hi-Hinata Hyuga.

Me gusta cocinar, tocar guitarra y piano, amo la lectura.

Mis pasatiempos son estudiar primeros auxilios en las tardes y medicina general en las noches.

Mi sueño es tener mi especialización médica en traumatología y neurocirugía.

Mis disgustos son el color rosado, odio el ajo y las aceitunas y los rábanos, detesto las canciones de justin beyber son muy fresas me ponen de mal humor y ¡ah! detesto las reglas de mi clan sobre los estatus sociales y herencias y apellidos con poder, por mi fuera me cambiaba de apellido por que el mió no me gusta y eso es todo.

Estas últimas frases provocaron que Kurenai, Sasuke y Minato la observaran asombrados por sus palabras, los dos primeros no podían creer lo que esta acaba de decir, no podían creer que un miembro del clan Hyuga aun más la propia heredera tuviera esa clase de pensamientos, sin duda estaban ante un rareza de la naturaleza, pero muy en el fondo para Kurenai sentía una sensación de orgullo por tener por alumna a una que no basa su criterio en entupidas reglas impuestas por personas que solo desean poder sin importar lastimar a otros.

Pero para Sasuke aquella mocosa estaba más loca que una cabra, ¿Cómo era capaz de decir semejante blasfemia? si en la vida las reglas fueron creadas para dejar en claro a los débiles quienes eran los que mandan.. ESTUPIDA… fue lo único que pensó el Uchiha.

-Sin embargo los pensamientos de Minato no se diferenciaban tanto a los de su maestra, solo que para el aquello significaba que aquella niña, aquella pequeña tenia en sus manos el futuro para cambiar el destino de un de los clanes más poderos, pero también uno de los más infelices de toda la nación del fuego.

Pero ahora eso no importaba ya no podían perder más tiempo, era hora de empezar el examen de aprobación, para esto Kurenai se puso e pie mientras les daba indicaciones dejando en claro que podían usar armas corto punzante al terminar su discurso estos desparecieron en una nube de humo.

… son rápidos.. Pensó asombrada la kunoichi

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de entre los arbustos salía el uchiha con un kunai en ambos manos dirigiéndose velozmente hacia ella, ese instante una batalla empezó Sasuke hacia gala de sus mejores técnicas, pero estas no parecían tener efecto sobre su contrincante, pues estaba luchando con una de las mejores guerreras de la aldea, pero un mal movimiento y análisis le costo una patada en el rostro la cual le partió el labio dejándole sus comisuras ensangrentadas, humillado este se escondió pensando en una nueva estrategia.

-Pero ahora era el turno de Minato junto a Hinata ambos habían ideado una estrategia, pronto una densa neblina cubría el espeso bosque, imposibilitando la vista para todos a excepción para ambos, pues Hinata ya tenia ubicada a su maestra con su Byakugan y Minato podía sentir su chacra debido a su habilidad de percepción, este último fue el primero en atacar usando una katana, que consiguió mediante un jujtsu de invocación, sus movimientos era más rápidos que cualquier gennin de su edad, luego Hinata se situó detrás de la espalda de kurenai para golpearla con su juken en el punto exacto de sus pulmones causando que esta tosiera un poco de sangre, kurenai estaba en serios problemas, así que decidió empezar a luchar enserio y dio un gran salto hacia unas rocas al momento que sacaba unos pergaminos, pero no tuvo tiempo para terminar esta acción, pues Hinata no perdió tiempo y a una velocidad impresionante realizo sellos mientras las palmas de sus manos se cubrían de chacra hasta formar cuchillas y en menos de segundo esta estaba frente a ella mientras recibía un fuerte golpe en su pecho mandándola varios metros por delante, justo antes de caer unos hilos de chacra la rodearon y le imposibilitaron que se moviera provocando que cayera pesadamente sobre la tierra.

El combate había terminado Minato y Hinata se le acercaron precavidamente, lentamente ambos la desataron esperando la respuesta, su maestra solo les miro y les dijo.

-Los dos han trabajado en equipo y su ha sido perfecto, pero ¿Por qué no incluyeron a su otro compañero? Recuerden que son un equipo

-Kurenai -Semsei le pedimos a Sasuke que nos ayudara, pero él se negó asegurando que él solo podría vencerla, intentamos hacerle entrar en razón pero es muy terco, la decisión era de él, estamos de acuerdo con lo que usted a dicho sobre el trabajo en equipo, pero nosotros no podíamos esperar aquel cambiara de opinión… defendió su alumno.

-Pero kurenai no estaba de acuerdo con esa excusa y usando toda su autoridad les dio el regaño de sus vidas.

¡ Esa no es una excusa! Recuerden que son un equipo y como tal deben trabajar unidos, las discusiones quedan fueran de lugar, ¿Por qué creen que juntamos personas en vez de mandarlos solos?

¡RESPONDAN! La respuesta es fácil ¡ unión, confianza! Esa es la razón, recuerden que sus vidas ya no solo dependen de ustedes, ahora depende de sus camaradas, si alguien propone un plan los otros lo complementan, si alguien es el líder los otros obedecen esas son las reglas, el trabajo en equipo determina el éxito de sus misiones y si no son capases de hacerlo les recomiendo retirarse por que si siguen así estarán condenados al fracaso y muy seguramente a morir.

-Cuando kurenai termino Minato y Hinata junto a sasuke bajaron sus cabezas en señal de disculpa por su comportamiento infantil, pero después de permanecer así unos segundos seguros de que no habían pasado la prueba y que tendrían que volver a la academia, ese miedo se disipo totalmente al escuchar nuevamente la vos de su semsei.

-Este es un error que fácilmente pudo haberles costado la vida si hubieran estado en una misión, pero estoy segura que a partir de hoy no volverán a cometer semejante acto de imprudencia, ustedes tres sin duda tienen talento solo es cuestión de combinarlo y les aseguro que con el tiempo sus habilidades serán inigualables.

-Minato tu manejo con la katana es sorprendente es mucho mejor que muchos shinobis se alto rango y tu Hinata tus conocimientos médicos te dan una considerable ventaja si lo perfeccionas fácilmente ingresarías al escuadrón Ambú y por último tu Sasuke eres un fuerte oponente luchando de frente, pero aun te falta mucho si quieres ser el mejor te a concejo que no te comportes como un niño malcriado, tal vez en tu casa te comportes así pero conmigo ¡NO!, me obedecerás al pie de la letra, cumplirás las reglas, por que en mis manos esta el poder de devolverte a las academia y eso no solo va para ti también a los demás ¿entendido?

-Si Kurenai Semsei exclamaron los tres

-Bien pueden tomarse un descanso

Pasado el rato Sasuke estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras Kurenai escribía su reporte, pero Minato y Hinata eran caso aparte ambos estaban sentados en la orilla del rió admirando como los pececitos se reunían cerca de ellos, ambos estaban exhaustos, pero eso no evito que ambos disfrutaran secretamente el estar cerca, la primera en tomar la palabra fue Hinata mientras le suplicaba poder curar la herida que surcaba su mejilla, este haciendo caso dejo que ella sacara de su mochila un pequeño maletín de emergencia, lo segundo que ella hizo fue lavarse las manos e el rió asegurándose de eliminar todo rastro de suciedad, cuando termino abrió cuidadosamente el maletín mientras sacaba desinfectantes, yodo, algodón, gasa y adhesivos, una vez todo listo ella mojo un pedazo de algodón mientras lo mojaba con el desinfectante y lo pasaba suavemente por su herida la cual era un tanto profunda así que repitió la acción varias veces, al final coloco un pedazo de venta con adhesivos para cubrir la laceración para evitar futuras infecciones, cuando Hinata termino su trabajo se dirigió hacia Sasuke que solo la miraba amenazadoramente, pero ella solo lo ignoro y se dedico a curar sus labios antes los reproches de este, Hinata perdiendo la poco paciencia que ya le quedaba tomo una jeringa cargada de morfina y se la inyecto imperceptiblemente en su yugular, dejando tendido en el suelo al Uchiha, esta acción dejo boquiabierto a minato y kurenai, sin duda Hinata hyuga era una cajita llena de sorpresas.

-Y con esto ultimo esta se marcho de ahí despidiéndose de su maestra y de minato, pero este insistió en acompañarla sin despedirse de su tutora, esta ultima se sintió ofendida al ser olvidada, pero extrañamente conmovida pues estaba segura de que algo empezaba crecer en esos dos, no solo por las atenciones de Hinata hacia el, si no por la delicadeza con que minato la trataba y aun más por que ambos llegaron tomados de la mano y la prueba innegable el adorable sonrojo que se presentaba en ellos cada vez que estaban demasiado cerca, pero muy en el fondo estaba preocupada ¿Cuál seria la reacción de Hiashi al enterarse? solo el destino lo sabia, con esas ideas cruzando por su mente se marcho de ahí olvidándose también del Uchiha rogando a los cielos por que aquellos niños no tuvieran que sufrir.

El anochecer ya había llegado habían pasado cuatro horas y el mal humor de Hinata no desaprecia con nada, más parecía que estaba a punto de estallar, minato con los nervios de punta le pregunto el por que de ese cambio de humor, grave error ese fue el detonante para que ella empezara a gritar.

¡Es un idiota! Venir a criticarme sobre mi trabajo, ¡AAHH! Ojala le caiga un rayo encima y lo deje frito, que de gracias a los kangis por haberlo salvado, ¡estuve a un segundo de inyectarle veneno!, ojala que no despierte así el mundo no tendrá que sufrir más.

Hinata no puedo seguir gritando al darse cuenta de que minato se había acorralado a un rincón del sillón donde estaban sentados, esa imagen causo que ella se sonrojará debido a su reacción e intentara disculparse

Mi- minato es-estas-bien-go-gommen-no-quise gritar- susurro suavemente mientras se acercaba a el

¿Eres bipolar? -Interrogo asustadísimo

-Claro que no Minato-Chan es solo que a veces me descontrolo es todo me perdonas no quise asustarte.

-Claro pero con una condición- murmuro misteriosamente el Namizake

-La que sea contesto Hinata sin saber lo que acaba de aceptar.

-Minato con sumo cuidado la sujeto de la nuca para atraerla hacia el y besarla dulcemente, Hinata se sorprendió muchísimo pero se dejo llevar, al sentir como Minato besaba y mordía sutilmente sus labios los cuales dejaban escapar pequeños suspiros que ya no podía callar, pronto el la recostó sobre el sofá, dejándola completamente a su merced, Hinata dejo a Minato hacer lo que quisiera, dejo que él le arrebatara el aire con cada beso, dejo que sus manos acariciaran su rostro y sus cabellos, después de permanecer así bastante tiempo la falta de aire los obligo a tomar un descanso, por su puesto a penas se recuperaron Minato volvió a apoderarse de aquellos labios que se habían convertido en su adicción.

Hinata por su parte apenas logro articular que ya debía irse a casa, provocando que Minato le suplicara quedarse nuevamente, pero esta vez ella tendría el poder así que de un movimiento veloz logro apartarlo para luego salir corriendo por la puerta mientras gritaba.. Mañana nos vemos Minato Chan...

En medio de la sala tirado como un trapo viejo Namizake Minato tenia una batalla mental, deseaba ir tras ella y besarla con toda la intensidad de su mundo, pero el otro lado de la razón le aconsejaba ser precavido con ella, aun no eran novios apenas se conocían, pero ambos se habían enamorados desde el primer momento que se vieron, reuniendo todo el valor posible se juro a si mismo pedirle oficialmente que fuera su novia.

Y así el se marcho a su habitación sin saber que el otro miembro de su equipo había observado todo a través de la ventana.

-En medio de los árboles cercanos a la ventana de aquella casa Sasuke Uchiha acababa de presenciar lo que comúnmente se consideraría una escena tierna, pero para el esa imagen era un patada en el hígado, tal vez el que aquel extranjero estaba con la heredera del clan más importante toda la aldea. ¿Pero eso no tenía por que importarle aquellos no le afectaba en nada? ¿O si?, le costaba comprenderlo, estaba seguro de que la hyuga se echaría as sus brazos pero esto jamás paso y aquello era una herida directa a su orgullo, ¿Cómo era posible que existiera una mujer que no cayera a sus pies? ¿Como?, cualquier chica daría la vida por poder estar junto a él, pues casi todos los Díaz en la academia estas se peleaban por sentarse junto a él y ahora llegaba ella dispuesta a desafiarlo sin importar las consecuencias, o si enamorarla seria un verdadero reto, pero lo más divertido seria ver el rostro de su compañero al enterarse que el también ya tenia planes con respecto a Hinata hyuga, a pasos sigilos se marcho ideando un plan de conquista que sin dudas no fallaría.

**Continuara…..**

**Nota malvada.. ¿Con quien se quedara hinata? Averígüenlo..**

**Nota malvada dos…VIOLARE A SASUKE SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS, LA INOCENCIA DE UN SER INOCENTE ESTA EN SUS MANOS ASI QUE YA SABEN…NAKUMI UCHIHA HA HABLADO**


	4. ESTABA ESCRITO

**Hola a todos espero que todos estén bien de corazón se los deseo y agradecer una vez mas a las personas que me apoyan y los que no también.**

**Nota malvada.. ¿Quién se merece el amor de Hinata Sasuke o Minato?**

* * *

Dos largos meses habían pasado, donde Sasuke había descubierto el romance que tenían sus dos compañeros y por más que lo pensara o razonara no entendía la verdadera razón por se molestaba, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón la respuesta empezaba a salir a flote, no solo era que aquel extranjero captara la atención de todos la verdadera razón era que por primera vez una chica no se fijaba en el y aquello era un duro golpe para su orgullo. Por naturaleza los Uchiha tenían el arma de la seducción corriendo por sus venas, pero aquella arma no tenia efecto en Hinata Hyuga ya eran varias veces que se le había acercado y le susurraba lo linda que era pero la única respuesta era que esta se sonrojaba ferozmente e intentara alejarse, pero el siempre la sujetaba de su muñeca y la besara como todo un caballero.

Un suspiro de fastidio escapo de sus tentadores labios jamás pensó que intentando jugar a enamorar el hubiera sido quien se enamoraría perdidamente de Hinata, es que su sola presencia transmitía una tranquilidad y alegría que combinada perfectamente con su personalidad tímida y sencilla, acompañada de aquella inocencia que ella transmitía con solo una mirada un gesto una palabra, sin duda ella era una única daba la impresión de que fuera un ángel lleno de amor que una simple mortal.

Si un ángel que había llegado a cambiar la vida de todos que estuvieran ante su presencia, pero el sabia que tarde o temprano conseguiría su objetivo, siempre y cuando Minato estuviera lejos y que su hermano mayor no metiera las narices donde no bebía,

** …Flash back…**

Mientras Sasuke subía por las escaleras se topo con Itachi el cual tenia la vista clavada en un punto fijo, después de milésimas de segundo este se dio cuanta de que observaba a la heredera Hyuga causando que se enrabiara más de lo que estaba.

Se te van a salir los ojos de tanto mirarla - susurro bastante bajo solo para que su hermano lo escuchara.

Cállate sasuke ¿ella esta en tu equipo?

Umph- si contesto y se marcho.

-Por su parte Itachi seguía observando a la invitada de la casa, ningún detalle pasaba ante sus oscuros ojos, sus largos cabellos azulados caian suavemente en forma de cascada por su espalada y hombros los cuales resaltaban su pálido cuello y al vez cubrían las curvas que nacían más abajo, su hermoso rostro era tan perfecto, sus enormes ojos nacarados brillaban con luz propia, además de sus rosaditos labios inconcientemente lo llamaban a besarlos con desesperación, pero esa acción era imposible ella era una niña, una avecilla que recién esta aprendiendo a volar, un delicado capullo que con el tiempo se convertiría en una bella rosa y el era ya un hombre era el capitán ambú de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, uno de los shinobis más poderosos de la nación del fuego y ella solo una gennin que apenas rozaba los once años, a su lado el seria un pervertido. ¿Cuándo se ha visto que un muchacho de dieciocho años estuviera detrás de una niña de once años?, de seguro pondrían una orden judicial de alejamiento contra el, no sin antes ser linchado por su padre, regañado por su madre, soportar las burlas de su tonto hermanito menor y ser relevado de su puesto. Esas serian todas las consecuencias de sus actos si no lograba quitarse de la mente a la compañera de Sasuke, con esos pensamientos se marcho de ahí dispuesto a leer cualquier libro con la intención de despejar su mente, aunque internamente sabia que seria imposible por que cuando una idea se instalaba en su cabeza era difícil borrarla.

**_ ….Fin flash back…_**

-O si sasuke tenia dos poderosos rivales, pero el no se iba a dar por vencido lucharía por el amor de Hinata Hyuga o dejaba de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha, tal vez perdió una batalla contra Minato pero no la guerra, y ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a ser el vencedor, con esa idea se levanto del suelo verdoso del bosque para ir a buscarla.

-En poco tiempo Sasuke había llegado aun imponente instituto de medicina ubicado cerca del jardín de los cerezos, una vez parado cerca de la puerta espero paciente a que las clases finalizaran, después de esperar casi dos horas las puertas de este se abrieron dando paso a una avalancha humana de estudiantes corrían como si no hubiera un mañana, pero al final del feroz alboroto la silueta de la persona que tanto buscaba se distinguía, sin perder tiempo se acerco a ella mientras la saludaba y e ayudaba a cargar sus libros, Hinata solo le dedico un agradecimiento muy tímido acompañado de un lindo sonrojó, esta fue la reacción que tan ansiosamente estaba esperando, con mucha se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa y después de insistir tanto lo consiguió y así ambos se marcharon pero primero tenían que pasar el jardín de cerezos y así lo hicieron. Mientras ambos caminaban Sasuke pidió descansar un momento con la excusa de sentirse mareado, por instinto Hinata se le acerco y le tomo el pulso mientras sujetaba su mano, una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formo en los labios del uchiha, había conseguido el cumplir la primera parte de su plan así que sin perder tiempo la atrajo hacia el, mientras le brindaba un beso cargado con anhelo y ansiedad, por otro lado Hinata no podía creer lo que pasaba estaba en shokc, le costaba entender el por que sasuke la estaba besando, lo único que podía hacer era sentir como los labios de su compañero se cerraban contra ella de forma desesperada casi dolorosa, en un intento de acabar con esto Hinata intento apartarlo con sus frágiles manitas, pero Sasuke la sujeto por su cintura, como el agarre de un halcón luchando por retener a su presa.

Poco a poco Sasuke se sentía tocar el cielo el sabor de los labios de Hinata poseían un dulce sabor a cerezos semejantes a un manjar elaborado por los mismos dioses y lo más cautivador el suave olor a lirios que destilaban sus largos cabellos alisados y el punto clave la suavidad de su piel que entraba en contando con el. Lentamente se separo de ella sin dejarla de mirarla a los ojos y por primera vez en su vida sintió la felicidad completa inundarlo su compañera tenia los ojos entre cerrados dejando a la vista sus largas y rizadas pestañas y lo que más le gusto fue el hermoso sonrojo que surcaba sus mejillas y el color rojizo que habían adquirido sus pequeños labios y sin poder controlarse volvió a besarla con más ansias.

Pero por otro lado Hinata ya no sabia que hacer su cuerpo la traicionaba, los besos de Sasuke eran tan distintos eran tan poderosos, imponentes y feroces, mientras que los de Minato eran suaves y tiernos mezclados perfectamente con una dulzura que era capaz de hacerle olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba y hacerle sentir sentimientos nunca antes sentidos y ahora lo sabia ella estaba enamorada de Minato Namizake un extranjero que llego a su vida para que ella conociera el maravilloso poder del amor, pero entones ¿Por qué no detenía a Sasuke? ¿Por que?, tal vez era el miedo a que el se enojara o simplemente que por primera vez en su triste vida alguien la hacia sentir necesitada, pero cualquiera que fuera la respuesta esto debía acabar y dejar en claro que al que amaba era a Minato y así lo hizo usando la poca fuerza que corría por sus venas lo empujo lejos de ella mientras le pedía que por favor nunca más hiciera algo así y sin decir nada más se marcho mientras desesperadamente intentaba controlar sus lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

Pero en medio de aquella situación ella no era la única que luchaba por no llorar Sasuke también intentaba controlar el dolor que había en su corazón, todo estaba claro ella no lo amaba, ella era tan parecida a una estrella tan cerca y a la vez tan inalcanzable y dolor de tener que callar todo lo que sentía estaban destrozándolo al saber que ella ama a otro, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles sus lagrimas ya se deslizaban sin control mojando la tierra en forma de lluvia ya no había más que hacer el destino ya estaba escrito ya estaba echado Minato Namizake y Hinata Hyuga estaban destinados a estar juntos desde el primer momento en que se conocieron en un encuentro que ya estaba escrito en las tablas del destino.

Y con todo el dolor de su alma Sasuke Uchiha se marcho hacia su casa suplicando al cielo que le ayudaran a borrar todo el amor que sentía hacia Hinata Hyuga.

**CONTINARA**

**NOTA MALVADA ¿Quién más sexy sasuke o minato?**

**Opinen la virginidad de ellos esta en sus manos**

**AMENAZA DE LA AUTORA,,¡ quiero mis reviews!**

**Continuara**


	5. TESTIGOS SILENCIOSOS

**Hola a todos espero que todos estén bien de corazón se los deseo y agradecer una vez mas a las personas que me apoyan y los que no también.**

**Nota malvada.. ¿soy malvada o solo cruel con sasuke kum?**

* * *

Hinata a pesar de sentirse muy agitada corría entre los árboles rumbo a la casa de Minato desesperada por no saber si contarle o no, pero ella sabia que tenia que ser sincera si no la culpa la destruiría como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

En pocos minutos ella ya estaba en su puerta e insistentemente la toco, pero nadie contestaba intento golpear nuevamente, pero sus muñecas fueron detenidas por unas manos que al contacto con las suyas estremecieron su cuerpo como nunca antes, con mucho temor levanto su rostro y volteo lentamente y entonces lo vio Minato estaba ahí mirándola fijamente con esos azules ojos que ahora parecían perdidos pero no perdían su fuerza, ella intento decir algo pero sus palabras se trabaron y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras sollozaba y pedía perdón. Minato solo le correspondió el abrazo al momento que le decía que todo estaría bien que no se preocupara, que el lo había visto todo y que ella no tenia la culpa, y que también le avisara si el Uchiha volvía a intentar besarla el lo mandaría a terapia intensiva por un buen tiempo, estas palabras hicieron que Hinata solo lo mirara asombrada para luego soltar una risilla y besarlo intentando demostrarle que ella solo lo amaba a el y así fue Minato también correspondió a ese beso, sus labios se movían rítmicamente como el compás de una bella melodía creada para ese momento, amor y solo amor se podía apreciar en aquel beso, Hinata dejo escapar un jadeo al sentir su espalda chocar contra la puerta, esta acción no paso desapercibida por Minato que aprovecho para profundizar el beso sin dejar de lado la dulzura y cuidado y haciendo gala de habilidades logro abrir la puerta al momento que hacia retroceder a Hinata con el hacia adentro y con su pierna logro cerrarla de un golpe, sin dejar de besar a su amada pero tuvieron que separase debido a que el aire les faltaba, pero Hinata no pudo esperar y sin controlar sus acciones sujeto a Minato por sus cabellos y lo jalo hacia ella mientras se adueñaba de esos labios que ella había proclamado suyos, dejando a Minato con lo ojos bien abiertos sin poder creer que ella hubiera echo algo así, pero aun así el tampoco se quiso quedar a tras y empezó a besarla con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacia.

Y entre beso y beso se juraron amarse para siempre aquello fue un juramento inquebrantable. Pero para Minato todavía hacia falta un detalle, con toda la fuerza del mundo se separo lentamente de Hinata al momento que se sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de gamuza y se la entregaba a Hinata, Hinata tomo aquella cajita y muy lentamente lo destapo sintiendo como sus ojitos se llenaban de lagrimas al ver el contenido de esta, ahí dentro habían dos anillos de alianza ambos eran de oro con un diamante blanco tallado en forma de gota incrustado en el centro, sin saber que decir Hinata solo miro a Minato notando que este sonreía ampliamente.

-Hinata Hyuga oficialmente quieres ser mi novia- susurro suavemente.

-si - fue la respuesta.

Y así ambos al mismo tiempo se tomaban de las manos y se colocaban mutuamente los anillos cerrando el momento con un dulce beso cargado de esperanzas amor y sinceridad, seguros que con el tiempo lo que sentían se volvería tan fuerte convirtiéndose en un lazo que perduraría a través del tiempo.

-Un largo año había pasado desde aquella tarde donde Minato y Hinata se juraron amor eterno, donde prometieron vivir y afrontar todas las adversidades que el destino se atreviera a ponerles en su camino, tantos sucesos habían pasado durante ese año que era difícil de creer, Sasuke quien antes se juro conquistar a su compañera había decidido dejarlo a un lado, ahora solo se había convertido en un buen amigo para Hinata y Minato, claro que este casi siempre que tenia oportunidad el Uchiha provocaba que Hinata se sonrojara terriblemente con la única intención de molestar a Minato,

Sasuke tenia que reconocerlo poner celoso a Minato se habia vuelto su pasatiempo favorito, le divertía ver como este intentaba matarlo con la mirada cada vez que el decidía elogiar a Hinata por su trabajo o simplemente decirle lo linda que se veía, todas estas acciones demostraban claramente que si intentaba algo más con Hinata, Minato lo mandaría al hospital sin boleto de regreso y el era muy joven para morir.

Pero Sasuke era cosa aparte, un día el padre de Hinata, los sorprendió tomados de la mano y se dispuso a interrogarlos, pero esa era una oportunidad para Minato para pedir la mano de Hinata a su padre, claro que al comienzo este solo intento matarlo con la mirada asegurando que su hija merecía estar con el hijo de algún señor feudal con el pretexto de formar alianzas favorables con la ladea. Pero Minato no se inmuto el dejo en claro que era el hijo del Raikage de la aldea del viento y que sus intenciones eran serias y que el no estaba jugando con su hija que el la quería y deseaba estar a su lado para siempre, pero lo único que consiguió fue que este se levantara y se marchara jalando a Hinata de su muñeca y llevándosela a rastras ante las suplicas de su hija, Minato tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no golpearlo ¿Cómo podía tratar así a su hija? ¿Qué clase de mounstro era?, pero sabia que debía controlarse, ese mismo día envió una solicitud pidiendo que su padre viniera lo más pronto posible y así fue apenas este recibió la carta de su hijo uso su técnica de tele transportación y en segundos ya estaba con su hijo escuchando lo sucedido, mientras se dirigían a la mansión del Hokage una vez ahí pidió una reunión con el y con el líder del clan Hyuga.

En poco tiempo los tres estaban presentes, la intenciones del Raikage eran claras quería que su hijo Minato y Hinata Hyuga fueran comprometidos, a cambio de una dote de gran dinero que superaba con creces la fortuna Hyuga y quinientas hectáreas ubicadas perfectamente en zonas fértiles y el punto clave condonar toda la deuda que tiene la ladea escondida entre las hojas con la tierra del viento. Sin duda era una oferta tentadora pero tenían que saber los motivos claro que Hiashi ya tenia una idea los sabia pero el Hokage no, la única respuesta fue en que su hijo y la hija de mayor de Hiashi estaban enamorados y que ya estaban saliendo por casi un año ,esta respuesta tomo por sorpresa al Hokage pero él no podía hacer.

**La decisión es tuya Hiashi- soltó el Hokage**

Raikage Sama, Hokage sama no puedo negarme ante tal petición, no lo digo por el lado económico, acepto por la felicidad de mi hija, desde la muerte de su madre ella ya no sonríe, pero desde que conoció a su hijo Raikage Sama mi hinata ha a recuperado su alegría las ganas de vivir, lo más importante para mi es verla feliz y estoy seguro que su hijo hará muy feliz a mi hija.

-Al finalizar ese mini discurso, Hiashi pareciera un padre ejemplar siempre viendo por la felicidad de sus hijas, pero quienes lo conocen como el Hokage saben que es un miserable siempre buscando poder y encontrar la oportunidad de deshacerse de su hija mayor a la cual el considera basura, pero el destino se encargaría de castigarlo solo habia que esperar, el castigo tarda pero llega y los pecados se pagan con sangre, esos eran los pensamientos de Sarutobi al momento que firmaba el contrato de compromiso y al final el padre de la prometida y si fue minutos después la aldea entera ya estaba enterada del compromiso de la heredera Hyuga con el hijo del Raikage de la villa del viento, muchos se pusieron a celebrar seguros de que nuevos pactos de alianza acaban de formarse.

Pero también habia un lado oscuro en todo esto, Hiashi Hyuga habia perdido la custodia de su hija mayor cuando el Hokage descubrió que Hinata era golpeada por su padre y eso era un delito sancionado por la ley, pero poco podía hacer solo logro obtener la custodia de Hinata pero no de su hermana menor, pues según los rumores esta era mejor tratada que la mayor y no habían pruebas para demostrar lo contrario, pero Hinata era caso aparte ella presentaba moretones en el área de sus brazos y abdomen y sumando el testimonio de Kurenai que confeso que un día Hinata habia llegado con el labio partido a entrenar, dejando por excusa que se habia chocado con la puerta. Pero el Hokage no se quedo tranquilo un día se pareció en la Mansión Hyuga y advirtiéndole que lo desterraría de Konoha si se atrevía a maltratar a Hanabi o intentara buscar a Hinata.

Y así un hecho desencadena el siguiente Hinata Hyuga al fin era libre jamás volvería a sufrir las humillaciones y golpes de su padre y por decisión del Hokage y por pedido de la señora Mikoto al enterarse la noticia suplico por que ella fuera a vivir a su casa y así fue Hinata vivía con los Uchiha que si bien eran serios eran muy buenas personas y la trataban con a un miembro de la familia, claro que uno que otro Uchiha la molestaba con intención de hacerla sonrojar, mentalmente se preguntaba que tenían contra su sonrojo, pero eso solo era una de las cosas curiosas que pasaban Itachi Uchiha siempre buscaba la manera de estar con ella, ya sea ayudándola a cocinar o a entrenar o simplemente cuando ella tocaba el piano y este se le quedaba viendo atentamente, pero ella nada podía hacer el era el dueño de esa casa, pero eso no quitara que una vez ella perdiera los estribos ante su constante acoso y le gritara a los cuatro vientos que era ¡un pervertido de closet!, claro que jamás pensó que Mikoto Uchiha entrara ese mismo instante y escuchara todo lo que la menor acaba de decir y sin decir nada se acerco a Itachi lo tomo por el cuello y se lo llevo fuera de la vista de ella y lo siguiente que se escucho fueron golpes, cosas romperse o siendo estrelladas y suplicas masculinas y después silencio, un rotundo silencio aterrador, Hinata empezaba a preocuparse pero ese temor desapareció cuando su acosador ingreso por la puerta todo golpeado y con una cara de pocos amigos le pidió disculpas y detrás de el su madre que lo miraba feliz, pero apenas este se dio cuenta de su presencia se tiro por la ventana ante la atónita mirada de Hinata y de Mikoto, aunque esta ultima se preguntaba si tal vez se habia sobre pasado con su hijo, pero no podía dar vuelta atrás Hinata era como la hija que jamás tuvo y no podía permitir que nadie la incomodara aun si era su propio hijo y sin más se marcho no sin antes despedirse de Hinata.

Y esos eran todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado desden la pedida de mano, ahora Hinata estaba en su alcoba en compañía de la madre de Sasuke siendo arreglada como una princesa y no era para menos su vestido celeste era sin mangas y tenia un hermoso corte en forma de corazón que resaltaban sus atributos femeninos pero sin exagerar el vestido si bien se ajustaba a su busto y a su cintura solo necesito de un listón blanco con brillantes para que le diera más vida y la elegancia de la caída del vestido resaltaban sus pálidas piernas que solo eran adornadas por unas sandalias plateadas, y el toque final su peinado, su lizo cabello ahora solo era sujetado por una peineta de cristales al costado, sin duda Hinata se veía preciosa. Pero ya era hora de partir la inauguración de festival ya estaba apunto de empezar, así se apresuraron en bajar donde estarían sus respectivos acompañante, una vez abajo Minato, Sasuke incluso el mismo Itachi quedaron con los ojos y la boca abierta al ver a Hinata tan arreglada, el primero en recuperarla compostura fue Minato pues se acerco a ella mientas tomaba su mano y la besaba suavemente susurrándole lo linda que estaba, pero Hinata también lo elogio causando que este se sonrojara hasta las orejas y así ambos se despidieron de los presentes emprendiendo su camino, minutos despues Mikoto y su esposo e hijos ya estaban caminando rumbo al festival.

Y así pasaron las horas todos disfrutaban de las actuaciones de los animadores mientras comían dango o sushi o dulces de canela, pero el espectáculo más hermoso para Hinata y Minato era ver el brillo de la luna y las estrella reflejadas en su laguna favorita, ello dos se habían alejados de los demás sin que se dieran cuenta y ahora ambos estaban solos mirando aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza en medio de aquel bosque desierto, el primero en hablar fue el hijo del Raikage exclamando que no podía hasta tener trece años para que se realizara la fiesta de compromiso y la respuesta que obtuvo fue que la paciencia es una virtud y que solo faltaba un año para ello, pero Minato siguió protestando poniendo al final de estas expresión de cachorrito lo que causo mucha gracia a su acompañante, y embelezado por esa sonrisa le dedico una poesía que venia escribiendo desde hace tiempo.

-**_Mi Hinata eres el ser más perfecto que eh conocido, a veces pienso que eres hija de la noche, tus ojos blancos y brillantes parecen la luna rodeada de estrellas y el color de tus cabellos oscuros y a la vez reflejantes parece el manto nocturno en todo su apogeo y el suave perfume que emanas supera a un campo lleno de flores y tus labios dan la impresión de esconder un preciado secreto que guardas con anhelo, como las sorpresas que la oscuridad esconde y tu sola presencia es capaz de opacar a cualquier amanecer y anochecer pues tu belleza no tiene comparación y lo que me desarma día a día es tu sencillez y dulzura, esa inocencia que desbordas con solo mirarme, con solo besarme, pero se también que eres capaz de convertir esa timidez en una pasión abrasadora de eso me di cuenta el día en que tu me besaste como si no hubiera un mañana, ese día comprendí que dentro de ti existe ese fuego que tarde o temprano sentiré._**

Cuando Minato termino se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba muy sonrojada casi parecía un tomate maduro y eso lo tranquilizo con mucho cuidado se acerco a ella mientras la besaba suavemente sintiendo como ella correspondía rodeando su cuellos con sus manos para atraerlo hacia ella, el gustoso se dejo pero ya no podía esperar más deseba profundizar ese beso así que solo sujeto a Hinata por su cintura y ejerciendo un poco de presión hasta que ella jadeara y lo logro, pero eso ya no era suficiente ambos sabían que algo faltaba pero no se atrevían a decirlo, pero minato no tuvo necesidad de decirlo lo demostró con hechos, sus calidas manos bajaron lentamente el cierre del vestido que Hinata traía provocando que ella jadeara suavemente, lo que animo a minato a seguir hasta desatar completamente el vestido con cinturón incluido que cayeron al suelo por su propio peso.

Minato dejo de besarla un momento solo para contemplarla y por un momento creyó que veía a un ángel, el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata no tenia ninguna imperfección su piel blanca resaltaba a la luz de la luna y sus senos parecían dos montes de nieve solo cubiertos por botones rosados rodeados por aureolas de un color más claro y su cinturita que combinaba perfectamente con sus amplias caderas y más abajo una zona solo cubierta por una prenda de vestir y mirándola fijamente pidió permiso, Hinata solo dejo que el posara sus dedos encima de su braguita y la bajara lentamente con el mientras se arrodillaba y levantaba sus piernas una por una para dejarla completamente desnuda, cuando Minato termino la observo nuevamente sintiendo su sangre correr con fuerza, pero Hinata no quiso ser la única expuesta así que imito la acción de su novio y lo beso con dulzura y luego suplico en silencio hacer lo mismo con el, Minato solo asintió con un sonrojo surcando sus mejillas y cerro fuertemente sus ojos al sentir como hinata desabotonaba su camisa para luego bajar lentamente y empezar a desatar su cinturón, pero se dio cuenta que ella temblaba ligeramente y entonces le brindo ayuda y en poco tiempo el estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Minato tomo a Hinata en brazos mientras la recostaba encima de las flores cerezo blanco, y se dedico a besarla empezando primeramente por sus tobillos y así subiendo pacientemente inatentando memorizar el sabor de su piel y el perfume que despedía, sus labios recorrían con avives cada parte de su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hinata dejo escapar un suave gemido cargado de pasión al sentir cuando Minato se apoderaba de uno de sus senos y lo besaba y succionaba enloquecedoramente, pero eso no fue todo cuando el término su labor lentamente bajo sus labios marcando un sendero que llegaba más abajo, Hinata no supo que pasaba pero pronto lo averiguaría, Minato abrió dócilmente sus piernas mientras se adueñaba de aquel valle virginal con sus labios, por instinto Hinata intento cerrar sus piernas pero Minato no lo permitió, el solo las sujeto con más fuerza mientras besaba y mordía su pequeñito clítoris, causando que Hinata gimiera y temblara sin control debido a todo el placer que ella estaba sintiendo, esto lo animo a querer torturarla más, con mucho cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de ella moviéndolo tímidamente sintiendo como su dedo era apretado ligeramente, esa fue la señal que espero para meter un segundo dedo sin dejar de besar aquel botoncito de carne, perfectamente podía escucharla decir su nombre ente gemidos que ella intentaba inútilmente callar, pero el quería oírla gritar a si que saco sus dedos y beso esa misma zona mientras que con su mano libre ejercía presión donde antes estuvieron sus labios, ahora el podía degustar el dulce sabor que Hinata emanaba desde su interior.

Pero entonces no supo en que momento paso, ahora era el quien estaba abajo y Hinata encima, esta lucia muy agitada además de estar hermosamente sonrojada, iba a decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero ella se adueño ferozmente de sus labios callándolo al instante, sus suaves manos se movían tímidamente sobre su hombría, provocando que temblara violentamente, pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero ella hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas y aumento la intensidad de sus caricias sintiendo aquello palpitaba y endurecía a cada momento. Una sonrisa de victoria se formo en sus rosados labios al ver a Minato tapándose la boca en un intento de controlarse, pero su sonrisa se borro al sentir que este la volteaba dejándola completamente vulnerable, Hinata sentía como Minato rozaba su feminidad haciéndola gemir con ansias, pero sus gemidos fueron callados cuando él la besaba al momento que tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y las colocaba por encima de su cabeza, y entonces supo que el momento habia llegado, así que solo cerro sus ojitos y lentamente empezaron a unirse en uno solo sintiéndose felices por aquel maravilloso momento, el dolor fue pasajero dando paso a aun placer denso como una neblina alterando todos los sentidos.

Sus movimientos eran la expresión más pura del amor, el sonido de sus gemidos formaban una bella melodía de amor, el suave vaivén de sus cuerpos los sumergían en un mundo de placer y las palabras de amor que se decían mutuamente dejaba en claro que su amor era sincero, al final ambos llegaron al éxtasis sintiéndose plenamente felices y jurando ante las estrellas permanecer juntos hasta el final de sus días.

Tiempo después ambos estaban sumergidos en el bello lago donde intentaban borrar las huellas de sus actos, sobre todo Hinata que tenía ligera manchas rojizas alrededor de su cuello y busto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saber el origen de estas, tan ensimismada que es encontraba ella que no se dio cuenta de que Minato estaba detrás de ella observándola con claro deseo en sus azules ojos, cuando ella reacciono la rodeo y la beso sin oportunidad de resistirse. Y así una vez se entregaron mutuamente mezclando ala perfección la dulzura y la pasión en una serie de movimientos que hasta hace poco eran desconocidos para ellos.

Y solo la luna y las estrellas fueron testigos silenciosos de la entrega de dos seres que se amaban con alma y corazón, un amor así siempre seria bendecido por dios, por que un amor puro y sincero solo nace una vez en vida, para dejar en claro que quien tiene el amor de su lado es capaz de contar con el poder más grande sobre la faz de la tierra.

CONTINUARA

NOTA MALVADA….NECEITO MIS REVIEWS


	6. EL PELIGRO SE ACERCA

Hola a todos espero que todos estén bien de corazón se los deseo y agradecer una vez mas a las personas que me apoyan y los que no también.

Nota malvada.. ¿Soy malvada o solo cruel con sasuke kum?

* * *

Ya casi eran las cuatro de la mañana, Hinata estaba a unas cuadras de la mansión Uchiha sintiéndose en las nubes mientras daba vueltas soltando risillas cargadas de alegría, tan feliz que estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía, y en medio de sus vueltas y saltitos cayo al suelo al no darse cuenta de que habia un hoyo lastimándose su tobillo causando que se quejara débilmente al sentir las fuertes punzadas, con algo de torpeza intento ponerse de pie y con mucho esfuerzo lo logro, pero solo pudo dar unos pasos hasta llegar aun banco y sentarse y usar un poco de chacra para calmar el dolor y poco a poco este fue desentiendo hasta ya estaba segura de que ya podía caminar, pero tenia que esperar un momento para que la anestesia parcial pasara en su totalidad, así que espero paciente, mientras se arreglaba su cabello que aun estaba húmedo pasando su peineta constantemente dejándolo lizo y no esponjosito y sin más se dedico a mirar luna que lucia más hermosa que nunca, era como si estuviera compartiendo toda la felicidad que ella estaba sintiendo, pronto un crujido de una rama capto la atención de Hinata que disimuladamente activo su Byakugan y analizo la zona y lo que encontró fue al Itachi uchiha tirado e suelo totalmente borracho con una botella de Sake en su mano y en la otra revista erótica, un tic nervioso se adueño de Hinata al ver semejante escena, mentalmente se preguntaba. ¿Por qué algunos hombres eran bestias?, con mucho cuidado se acerco a el e intento levantarlo pero fue inútil, su única opción era arrastrarlo, así que tomo unas sogas de Sause tiradas en la tierra y las uso para amarrarlo de los pies y llevárselo costosamente a la mansión Uchiha.

Después de incontables minutos, Hinata ya estaba en la puerta de la mansión pero había perdido la llave a si que tuvo que golpear la puerta hasta que se abrió dejando ver la silueta de Fugato Uchiha con la cara de muerto al ver Hinata entrar arrastrando a su hijo mayor roncando a los cuatro vientos, antes de que el hablara Hinata se le adelanto explicando que Itachi estaba tirado en la calle y sin más se dirigió a su alcoba para descansar, una vez ya estuvo ahí se tirio a la cama recordando cada caricia, cada beso, dada palabra de amor que Minato profeso esa noche, un adorable sonrojo se instalo en sus pálidas mejillas al saber que acaba de entregar su pureza e inocencia de su cuerpo y alma al amor de su vida, poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la aldea Minato miraba fijamente las estrellas desde el techo de su casa recordando absolutamente todo, la forma en que ambos se entregaron, la forma en que Hinata dejo su timidez para convertirse en una mujer capaz de someterlo ante cualquier capricho o deseo, ahora sabia que no podía negarlo Hinata lo tenia en sus manos y eso era algo de lo cual no se arrepentía, a partir de hoy él se convertiría en el eterno esclavo de Hinata Hyuga, con esos pensamientos dejo que su cuerpo empezara a dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo para recordar la entrega de amor entre Hinata y él.

Lentamente el amanecer empezaba a notarse, los calidos y dorados rayos del sol inundaban todos los rincones de la tierra, el antiguo manto oscuro ya casi estaba extinguido, el cantar de las aves creaba una bella melodía de tranquilidad, todo indicaba que seria un día perfecto, Hinata ya estaba despierta y lista para comenzar a entrenar, con muchos ánimos, faltaban un mes para que los exámenes Chunnin empezaran y ella estaba dispuesta a superarlos, al poco tiempo ella estaba entrenado en medio del dojo central Uchiha, haciendo gala de sus mejores técnicas, las horas pasaron y pasaron y sus movimientos poco a poco empezaban a tornarse lentos, sus energías ya estaban casi agotadas, pero estaba decidida a perfeccionar su nueva técnica, una vez más empezó a concentrar chacra en las palmas de sus manos y moldearlas hasta formar un arco y una flecha, unos cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que lo logro, con mucho cuidado ubicó correctamente el arco y la flecha y empezó a puntar a un pequeño tablero de Kunays, y dejo soltar la flecha que a una velocidad sorprendente fue directo al centro del tablero partiéndolo al instante en miles de pedacitos, una gotita de sudor surco la nuca de Hinata al parecer se le había pasado un poquito la mano, gracias a los cielos que no le dio a la pared, por que si no el líder del clan Uchiha se estaría arrancando los pelos.

-Exhausta se dejo caer en tatami intentado recuperarse, pero se quedo dormida casi al instante, cuando despertó ya había anochecido de forma perezosa se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto, lentamente abrió la puerta y lentamente empezó a despojarse de sus prendas, primero desabotono su negra camisa dejando expuesto su busto tan solo cubierto por un vendaje, luego su larga cabellera la dejo libre al retirar el moño que lo sujetaba dejando que cayera suavemente en forma de cascada, su oscuro color se confundía con la noche que inundaba su cuarto y el reflejo de ellos se asemejaba a los escasos rayos de luna que delineaban escasamente el lugar, tan ensimismada que estaba en su labor que no se percato de la presencia de un desconocido oculto entre las sombras, con muchas ansias se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse, Hinata disfrutaba la frescura del agua mientras suspiraba entrecortadamente, después de unos segundos salio tan solo cubierta por una fina toalla blanca que solo llegaba más arriba de sus muslos, poco a poco se dirigió hacia el armario pero a su segundo paso sintió las finas sabanas hacer contacto con ella, cunado reacciono se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en su cama y encima de ella Minato mirándola atentamente con sus azules ojos que ahora estaban oscurecidos..

-Hinata intento decir algo, pero Minato se lo impidió pidiendo que le explicase el por que había faltado, torpemente Hinata le confeso que estaba intentando perfeccionar una nueva técnica, esta respuesta provoco que Minato entrecerrara sus ojos mientras hacia un pequeño berrinche alegando ser olvidado y abandonado cruelmente, Hinata solo rió por lo bajo ante las ocurrencias de su novio, pero sus sonrisas se vieron atrapadas pues Minato acaba de besarla mientras susurraba lo mucho que la amaba. Ese instante entre beso y beso se dejaron envolver en una atmósfera dulce y encantadora, las manos de Minato retiraron suavemente la toalla que envolvía el cuerpo de Hinata, para luego empezar a besarlo, primero empezó a besar el delicado cuello de su amada y luego bajando lentamente hasta su busto adueñándose de aquellos botones mientras que con sus manos los masajeaba y apretaba, provocando que Hinata gimiera por lo bajo, Minato se sintió orgulloso por ser el causante de aquellos sonidos, que decidió aumentarlos y callarlos a la vez, después de todo no estaba solos, su rodilla se ubicó perfectamente en medio de las piernas de ella mientras rozaba su intimidad con insistencia causando que los gemidos femeninos se escucharan con mas fuerzas pero fueron callados cuando el se apodero de sus labios, la intimidad de Hinata empezaba a humedecerse a cada instante, pronto un orgasmo inundo el cuerpo de Hinata al momento que arqueaba su espalda y profería un grito ahogado, entonces Mianto supo que ella estaba lista con mucho cuidado intento acomodarse, pero Hinata tenia otros planes y entonces no supo lo que paso ahora el estaba abajo mientras esta empezaba a desvestirlo parsimoniosamente, la respiración de Minato empezaba a acelerarse al sentir como Hinata desabrochaba su pantalón y luego retiraba su bóxer, el intento protestar pero era tarde Hinata empezó a acariciarlo con sus dos manos, mientras lo subía y bajaba repetidas veces, hasta que el dejo escapar un gruñido de placer, Hinata lo tomo como una buena señal y se acomodo perfectamente encima de el mientras se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás sin permitir la penetración, pero aun así se sentía tan placentero que empezó a mover sus caderas con más fuerzas, hasta que de un momento a otro este invadió su intimidad, un fuerte gemido escapo de ambos al sentir la unión. Un poco adolorida Hinata decidió esperar uno segundos, para empezar su danza, primero empezó amoverse lentamente mientras sus manos usaban de soporte las piernas de minato, poco a poco el placer la obligo a moverse más rápido, y ella así lo hizo, su cuerpo se movía sin parar mientras que minato solo pudo sujetarla de la cintura, pidiendo que se saltara, Hinata obedeció sintiendo como la hombría de Minato se introducía en ella cada vez más y más profundo, los pechos de Hinata rebotaban de acuerdo con los movimientos que esta hacia, y Minato se sintió muy tentado a saborearlos, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía estaba siendo dominado por una diosa, ambos hacían lo humanamente posible para no dejar escapar ningún sonido que los pudiese delatar, Hinata se mordía los labios mientras hacia atrás su cabeza al sentir el orgasmo llegar a ella, Minato solo mordía las sabanas para callarse.

-Pero Minato estaba decidido a tomar el control, con algo de fuerza bruta se levanto velozmente mientras jalaba a Hinata contra la pared mientras tomaba una de sus lindas piernas y la ensanchaba en su cadera mientras la penetraba de una sola estocada, Hinata tuvo que morder el hombro de Minato al sentir esa poderosa invasión, las envestidas sucedían de forma rápida y profunda, el final estaba cerca, unas envestidas más y sus cuerpos se liberaron ante una gran ola de placer, el grito de placer que debió resonar fue opacado cuando se besaron ferozmente para callar. Después de un tiempo se separaron Minato cargo a Hinata en brazos mientras la depositaba suavemente en su cama y el se recostaba al lado de ella, ambos se miraron fijamente para volver a unir sus labios en un dulce beso, Minato tomo una de las sabanas y se cubrió junto con Hinata, pronto el sueño empezó a vencer a Hinata que empezó a quedarse dormida en los brazos de su amado, por su lado Minato solo la miraba atentamente embelezado por toda la belleza y pasión que ella escondía, con mucho cuidado se levanto y empezó a vestirse para luego marcharse no sin antes darle un suave beso en la frente de su futura prometida y depositar una flor en su almohada. Cuando Hinata despertó horas más tarde casi cerca del amanecer, instintivamente busco a Minato pero no lo hallo, pero encontró una hermosa rosa roja al lado suyo y entonces supo que era de Minato, una bella sonrisa adorno su rostro al momento que volvía a quedarse dormida sin saber su felicidad corría peligro.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**UNA VEZ MÁS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**


End file.
